World War II (Civ2)
June 1940 is the start of Civ2's World War II scenario. Picture Europe plus slices of North Africa, North America, Greenland, and east past the Caspian Sea to include the Indus valley. There are seven players: Allies, Axis, French, Neutrals, Russians, Spanish, Turks. Before any human gets a chance to play, Axis forces crash through to Paris and take the neutral Amsterdam as well. Hardly anyone knows the secret of Advanced Flight yet, but research is faster than it looks. With one turn representing 2 months, in only 7 years a player can win lots of "Objective" cities for a result such as "Marginal Axis defeat". The Atlantic seems peppered with Submarines, so the Americans (as the western wing of the Allies faction) would be wise to produce only air units and send them by way of the existing airbases on Greenland and other islands until all Axis ports are taken. Russia has huge productive capacity but needs roads then rail to get army units to the western front faster. Even Spain can become top nation with a bit of luck and a substantial extension of the official closing date! See if your allies, the Allies, will give you Robotics; if they do, and you are on an easy level, you can fairly comfortably take France, North Africa, Italy, Turkey, and most of the Axis mainland possessions. Turkey and the Neutrals are quite small, but if you play past the closing date, you can win with either of them. As Neutrals, try to steal as much technology as possible from the Axis (no reputation loss while at war) and build new cities in the middle east to gain a good production base. Scandinavia is not that hard to liberate once you get some units up there, and once you have that you can use it to invade the European mainland. Handy tip, if you manage to bring caravans to the US or Great Britain, the cash rewards are ridiculous and allow you to just buy entire cities. (Numbers etc below are for "easy" level; not checked other levels) Players Allies under Prime Minister Churchill 69 advances; Orange; Expansionist; 1250 gold, 97 units ;Starting cities *London 20 (capital) with King Richard's Crusade, Shakespeare's Theater, Isaac Newton's College, Darwin's Voyage *Southampton 19 *Manchester 20 *Belfast 11 *Newcastle 19 *Edinburgh 19 with Adam Smith's Trading Company *Scapa Flow 2 *Washington 24 with Women's Suffrage, Apollo Program, SETI Program, Cure For Cancer *New York 30 with Statue of Liberty, Hoover Dam , United Nations ;Starting cities in colonies/mandates *Alexandria 19 with Pyramids, Lighthouse, Great Library (the only surviving Ancient World Wonders) *Baghdad 5 *Basra 4 *Mosul 3 *Suez 10 *Jerusalem 6 *Athens 8 Axis under Consul Hitler Deep blue ;Starting cities *Bergen 3 *Helsinki 4 *Oslo 5 *Kiel 12 *Konigsberg 8 with Copernicus' Observatory *Berlin 20 (capital) *Warsaw 10 *Cologne 16 *Dresden 15 *Kraków 8 *Frankfurt 12 *Prague 12 *Munich 14 *Vienna 12 with J. S. Bach's Cathedral *Budapest 8 *Venice 9 with Marco Polo's Embassy *Milan 10 with Leonardo's Workshop * Bucharest 12 *Rome 12 with Michelangelo's Chapel *Taranto 6 ;Starting cities in colonies/mandates *Tripoli 7 *Tobruk 5 French under President Petain, who resembles Gandhi 64 advances; Purple; Rational, perfectionist; 0 gold, 25 units after initial defeats ;Starting cities in France *Paris 20 with Eiffel Tower (city lost to Axis before first turn) *Vichy 6 (capital) *Marseilles 12 *St. Nazaire 12 *Strasbourg 10 *Cherbourg 8 *Bordeaux 8 ;Starting cities in colonies/mandates *Tunis 4 *Algiers 7 *Casablanca 5 *Beirut 7 *Damascus 5 Neutrals under Queen (whatever) 57 advances; Teal; 10 units after first Axis attack, 115 gold ;Starting cities *Amsterdam 8 (city lost to Axis before first turn) *Belgrade 8 *Stockholm 6 *Tehran 4 Russians under Comrade Stalin 63 advances; White; Aggressive, militaristic; 900 gold, 84 units ;Starting cities *Leningrad 14 *Riga 12 *Minsk 11 *Smolensk 12 *Odessa 6 *Sevastopol 8 *Moscow 18 (capital) *Sverdlovsk 15 *Krasnovodsk 1 *Astrakhan 12 *Grozny 11 *Dnepropetrovsk 7 *Kuibyshev 12 *Rostov 18 *Kiev 14 *Maikop 12 *Kharkov 13 *Stalingrad 15 *Kazan 7 *Kursk 8 *Magnitogorsk 14 *Orsk 12 *Murmansk 3 *Gorky 11 *Vologda 4 *Batum 3 *Voronezh 9 *Uralsk 9 *Krasnoyarsk 12 *Novosibirsk 10 *Omsk 12 Spanish under King Franco 61 advances; Yellow; Rational, militaristic, expansionist; 84 gold, 15 units ;Starting cities *Madrid 8 (capital) *Tangiers 3 *Lisbon 5 *Barcelona 5 *Zaragosa 4 *Seville 7 with Magellan's Expedition *Vigo 4 *Valencia 5 *Cadiz 4 Turks under King Inonu 61 advances; Green; Rational, civilized, perfectionist; 50 gold, 11 units ;Starting cities *Ankara 6 (capital) *Istanbul 8 *Izmir 3 *Antioch 4 *Kars 2 Category:Scenarios (Civ2) Category:World War II era